


立春

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 主23，有12/63，民国兔儿爷，有R18，请自行避雷。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 18





	立春

洪知秀开门的时候尹净汉正翘着脚歪在榻上，褂子也不好好穿，被歪扭的姿势揉皱了衣角，铜烟枪捏在手上，也不好好抽，由着烟灰渐渐碳黑了去，赭红的料子很衬他，一抬眼见了人，尖锐眼角的犀利就不见了，招手唤人过来。

他拒绝不了尹净汉，任何事情上。他同他滚在榻上胡闹，烟枪被丢到茶几上，滚落了些灰，尹净汉懒得管后果。这世界于他没什么后果可言，他在自投罗网的人身上作乱，洪知秀不怕冷，穿得薄，尹净汉怕冷，屋里炭火暖烘烘的，剥了衣服就能贴上被冬日捂白的躯体，嫣红的乳尖翘立在空气里，被尹净汉恶意作弄。

洪知秀不爱叫唤，但此刻有一下没一下的哼哼，尹净汉聪明，他身上真真假假的敏感被摸得一清二楚，被那人的手随随便便摸了几下就化成了一滩春水，尹净汉又不动了。两人躺着望雕花的房梁木头。

尹净汉说要是这木头砸下来咱俩也就能一起去了，被洪知秀啐了一口，滚在尹净汉怀里。

“哪有那么容易”洪知秀这么说着，去够不远处的烟枪，“我们想逃到阎王那里都不容易。”

洪知秀是说的不错，尹净汉心里清楚，低头看怀里洪知秀的鼻梁，脂玉一样的挺翘着，洪知秀若有所感，把烟枪一丢，又爬上去，爬到尹净汉的唇边，亲了他一口。

“是不是一会要开业了。”

尹净汉把要走的人按住了，眯着眼睛仰头拿了前几日姓崔的送他的洋表，“再躺会儿，还没到时候呢。”

正月里跑出来找兔儿爷的人都是有病的，尹净汉心里转了一遍骂，终于被门外拉长了嗓子喊了有一刻的老娘叫得不耐烦了，两人从榻上爬起来，洪知秀有些慌，被尹净汉拉住手。

“怕什么，这里面谁不知道你同我关系好。”

尹净汉坐起来穿外褂，纽扣扣到最上端，一丝不苟，两只脚还赤着，洪知秀把衣服穿齐全就着丫头给尹净汉打的热水洗了脸，手握着滚热的毛巾，回头去瞧满脸散漫的人，墨色发丝垂到苍白脸颊上，正由着丫头给他点上一层清淡的胭脂，好脆弱又好漂亮。

姓崔的带了人找过来，尹净汉乐得拉洪知秀一起接客，四个人坐在包厢听人唱曲闲话，尹净汉说着漂亮话，面上却清淡。“全先生戴副眼镜，好英俊，怕是留过洋的吧。”

全先生点点头，隔着玻璃片盯着面前两个漂亮男人，终于懂了他表哥一天到晚在外面混的什么日子，哪里什么温柔乡，是被泡在天山的雪水里，一个个像玻璃做得漂亮摆饰，砸下来摔碎了要扎人手的。

洪知秀瞧全先生镜片下的狐狸眼睛，想事情的时候眼皮垂下来，睫毛打下一片阴影，他们天性敏感，全先生好危险。

风花雪月家国小事谈得差不多了，崔先生拉了尹净汉往身上坐，尹净汉冲全先生不好意思的笑笑，眼睛偏到洪知秀身上扫一回，不晓得要记住什么，转过头来瓷白的手搭上崔先生的肩，年前修剪过的头发又长长了，蹭在崔先生脖子间，蹭得崔先生有些痒，抱紧人猛得站起来，吓得尹净汉腿盘上崔先生精壮的腰身。崔先生笑起来，冲全先生挑挑眉，全先生颔首示意，他的表哥抱着美人离开。

转脸全先生对上攥着手的洪知秀，男人清秀的手去把人局促的手握住，干燥又轻柔，洪知秀抬起头来，桃花眼灯光下好亮，像漾了一盏蜜茶，全先生的手收紧，“请多指教。”

全先生看着文气，做得时候着实力气不小，洪知秀跪趴着，手抵在墙上，受着身后一下一下的撞击，臀肉像在被鞭挞，后穴被塞得满涨，已经在多次的抽插下变得柔软湿润。他闭着眼小声地哼，一双筋骨分明的手从后面伸过来，将人小巧的下巴歪过去，沉浸在情欲里的一张脸，桃花眼阖着，咬着唇，脸颊泛了粉，呻吟从喉咙里蹭出来。

“喜欢吗？”全先生这样问。

洪知秀微张了眸子，下巴往后收缩，嫣红的唇吻在全先生手心，然后是小巧温热的舌尖，顺着全先生的掌纹，留下湿润的痕迹，直到纤细的指尖，红唇张开，含了进去。全先生长喘一口气，将人翻过来按倒在榻上，拉开两条腿发狠操干。

没来得及收住尖叫，洪知秀头顶在墙壁上，他睁开眼，全先生这时也戴着眼镜，有点像密林里的野狐狸，狐狸将颤抖的兔子按在身下，吃干抹净。在意识脱离身体变成雪花之际洪知秀伸手贴上墙壁。

尹净汉贴在墙壁上的手被身后人的肆虐逐渐攥成拳，青筋暴在薄薄一层皮肤下，他仰着头，嘴角还勾着一丝冷笑，崔先生咬着身下人的薄肩，犬齿陷进皮肉里，等到血腥味窜进鼻腔才松了劲，人倒在床榻里，看上去绵软的，没什么力气，背脊的蝴蝶谷凸出着，看上去是中空的，及时这个时候，崔先生也觉得这人是他圈不住的鸟，因为骨头都是空心的。

白得透明的皮肉被烧得泛红的烟枪口压上去，人短促地唤了一声，身子连带着颤了一下，崔先生将烟枪拿开，那裸露的皮肤上就开了一朵花。崔先生将恢复精神的物什又抵进去，眉眼孩童样单纯，手扣着人的肩头，“今天想开几朵花呢，净汉。”

尹净汉笑盈盈的开口，“随爷高兴。”

隔日崔先生要走，站起来洋装西服穿得正经，床铺上趴着的人没给他一个眼神，眼睛都没睁，丫头小心翼翼地来服侍崔先生，偷眼看屏风后面的人，一大片雪白裸露着，也没盖个毯子，崔先生洗漱好，转身进了屏风后面，将白色棉布衣衫轻轻盖上去，指尖在蝴蝶骨停留片刻，低声道“改日再来看你。”

崔先生来一次尹净汉要歇上三五天是惯例，奈何崔先生给的多，老鸨也就放尹净汉去了。全先生没留夜，洪知秀睡得差不多了没喊丫头，踢踏着鞋往尹净汉房里跑，他俩屋子连着，崔先生起床动静他迷糊间听见了，人一骨碌坐起来，披了件外衣，松松垮垮的。

门关好了人往屏风后面走，就听见那人懒洋洋的清淡嗓音，“别来，让我多睡会。”

洪知秀懒得理他，手上捏着一盒药膏，拐过去，鞋踢踢踏踏的，尹净汉闭着眼转过头去，“这么一大早的，巴巴儿地赶过来，床上可没你位置，脏死了。”

“知道脏还睡，先起来让丫头换了被褥再随你趴”洪知秀熟悉了尹净汉，不吃这套，掀了那白褂子，没等尹净汉说什么就将药膏啪嗒放上茶几上，自己跑出去了，拉长了嗓子喊小翠，骂这个死丫头怎么不知道先换屋子里的被单。

等丫头抱着东西小跑过来的时候就看见躺椅上端坐着洪知秀，尹净汉趴在上面，搭着个外衣，下巴搁在洪知秀腿上，一个垂着眼，一个闭着眼，静默得像花瓶里各向两处的花。

等丫头打了水自觉退出去，尹净汉才坐起来，搭着的外衣滚落下来，苍白的指尖刮过桃花眼的下方，复勾起来，刮刮人的鼻尖，“还是正月里呢，哭了不吉利，小孩似的。”

洪知秀抬眼白他，“谁哭了，你房里烧的什么香，熏眼睛。”

尹净汉抬手将褂子扔到香炉上，任由白色棉布烫出些破洞来，自己走到床边，复又趴下，歪着头瞧洪知秀握着滚热的毛巾走过来自觉伸了脸过去，被轻轻拍了一巴掌。尹净汉反笑起来，将握着毛巾的人拉下来，勾着脖子去寻他的唇，四片花瓣相贴，连带着筋骨都变得缱绻起来。

洪知秀也不气了，手上还攥着渐渐冷掉的毛巾，却闭了眼由他去探寻自己。

良久，久到洪知秀喘不过气了，尹净汉才将人松开，面上笑得灿烂，“怎么这么笨，亲都不会换气了。”

洪知秀啪得把毛巾丢回盆里，“你会，就你会，你好熟悉。”

尹净汉半支起身子，去抓洪知秀的手，“我同你无师自通行不行。”

洪知秀不说话了，按着人肩头要人趴下，尹净汉嘶得一声龇牙咧嘴起来，洪知秀急忙松开，眼睛又要红，“你就由他折腾。”

尹净汉没吭声，抬眼看了洪知秀一眼，洪知秀握着药膏的手一顿，垂了眸不讲话了。他怎么会不晓得，他们哪有得选。

尹净汉的亲娘就是这条街的妓女，长得艳丽，被一个将军抬回家之前把尹净汉丢进这里，塞了个簪子，头都没回就走了。尹净汉自小生得凉薄，那日听了有个新人被卖过来，长得也漂亮，和头牌的他长得颇似，披了衣服下去瞧热闹，人正在被教训，豆大的眼泪从饱满的卧蚕上往下滚，珍珠链子似得，尹净汉看了一刻钟，冷不丁对上那双桃花眼心里一惊，自己没反应过来，就先叫了停。

男人转过脸来，尹净汉摸摸鼻子，“闲得慌，我来吧，你们出去，到门口看着。”

尹净汉之前从来不管这些，人家不敢惹头牌，暗地里骂了句，提了裤子转身去了，洪知秀从床上爬起来，眼泪打湿了睫毛，粘结成一团。尹净汉叹了口气，僵硬地坐到床边上，将帕子扔给洪知秀擦了擦眼泪，半响，憋出一句话，“疼吗。”

洪知秀点点头，尹净汉笑笑，“忍着。”

珠串子被尹净汉拽出来，发着抖蜷成一团的人哼出一串哭音，尹净汉素白的手慢慢探进去，他也是第一次知晓，原来这里这么火热绵软，紧缩着像在吮吸自己的指尖。洪知秀转过头来，哭得打了个嗝，尹净汉笑了，忍不住用空出的手捏捏人的脸，心里化成了绵软的团子，一根手指搅弄在后穴里，反复抽插，直到那人终于红了脸松了劲，洪知秀拉拉面前的漂亮男人。

“痒。”

尹净汉脱了鞋爬上榻，亲亲粉红的耳垂，“痒就哼出来，要记得，疼就叫，要对客人夸大，你才不会受太多苦。”

“要学会卖乖啊。”尹净汉探进第二根手指，动作起来，目光专注，洪知秀又红了脸。

“也别想着跑了，”尹净汉解了扣子，“这世道，跑哪都吃不着饭。”

门口的人听到不小的动静，心里发慌，老鸨走过来骂他们不知轻重，谁知道那个男婊子又想什么主意，一群人推开门进去，尹净汉顺手拽过被子，伏在另一个漂亮的人身上，绵软的呻吟戛然而止，两双眼睛望过来。尹净汉的眼睛很漂亮，眼角尖锐，像杏仁一样，苦杏仁是有毒的。

老鸨被尹净汉瞟得心慌，自己退出去，嘴里说着好话让尹净汉继续，转过头来关了门，走了几步，还是想起那两条交缠在一起的美人蛇，盯得她背后发慌。她是有些宠尹净汉的，尹净汉是她带大的，到底感情深些，如果不是生得那样漂亮，他本可以收做自己干儿子，学着收管这花院，可他好漂亮，像脆弱的瓷花瓶，她觉得害怕。

老娘骂什么尹净汉不在意，他和洪知秀埋进被子里，棉花被盖得沉重，尹净汉觉得很奇妙，两人的手扣在一起，他们赤裸的身体在沉重的棉花被里交缠在一起，温热滚烫，好像一同沉进了地狱的冥河里，沉沉浮浮，都是他们自己。

崔先生想赎尹净汉出去，全先生也一同来了，被一口一个妈妈唤着的老鸨打着圆滑的推让，绕来绕去，老鸨笑了，“您要不去问问净汉自己可愿意？且不说崔先生给我多少，您给净汉许了多少他会肯出去？”

全先生明显觉得崔先生沉默下来，他只当两人相好情投意合，致使表哥愿意偷偷在外置办一个院子也要赎人出来，现下看来，倒是出乎他所料了。

崔先生进了尹净汉的房间，全先生等在门口，里面的瓷器碎响大吼大叫只做不闻，隔壁探出个小脸来，全先生见了笑笑，原来是洪知秀，他挺喜欢洪知秀的，虽然不像表哥那样，但洪知秀算作他的调料，偶尔他尝了新鲜。关于感情，那倒不属于他熟悉的范畴，保持理智是逐浪年代的必要。

洪知秀走过来，“全先生今天来做什么？”

全先生想听里面的动静一时半会玩不了他也听得头疼，拉了人的手，发现是冰凉的，两人进了洪知秀的房间。

洪知秀骑在全先生身上慢慢动作，两人熟悉了些，洪知秀胆子也大了些，恰逢全先生恶意作弄，顶上后穴的凸起，方才还按着全先生胸膛努力扭动腰身的人软下来，伏上全先生的胸膛，伸手捏上全先生的镜腿，见全先生没反应，将眼镜摘下来，对上全先生眯起的狐狸眼。

全先生笑笑，坐起来，将人虚揽在怀里，“为什么要摘眼镜。”

“想看全先生眼镜下是不是也一样的清醒。”洪知秀短短喘了口气，软在全先生怀里。

“美人在怀，没有人能清醒。”全先生这样说着，动作大起来。

洪知秀起起伏伏，仰头对上依旧肃着一张脸的全先生，全先生的骨骼长得极端正，也很锐利。“不知道全先生可否讲讲崔先生？”

全先生握上人的纤腰，“嗯？”

“净汉同我要好，我总要多担心些。”洪知秀这样说着，低头主动蹭上男人高挺的鼻梁。

“你放心，崔先生这两日一直跑腿，看好了别院，你要好的朋友应该是单独住着，吃不了多大的亏。”

“崔先生，可有婚配？”

全先生停下动作，洪知秀的大眼在他视线里是朦胧的，他笑笑“有婚配又如何？”

洪知秀垂眸不语，全先生却复开口，“不过我也不赞同表哥将人带回去养起来。”

感觉手背吻上冰凉的唇，全先生闭上眼，“我会劝劝表哥的，你放心。”

隔壁的动静平息下来，全先生也从床榻上下来，扣好袖口拿上外套，“事在人为，但你也别单指望我，多走几条路，总有一条能通的。”

全先生叩门，“表哥，我先回去了。”

门骤然被拉开，崔先生的衣领都被扯烂，颧骨上还带着淤青，全先生挑眉，嚯，原来美人也如此泼辣。

洪知秀等两人身影远走了进去看，心里怦怦跳，绕过屏风，那人翘着脚歪在榻上，地上没几处能落脚的地方，两人隔着一片狼藉对视良久，洪知秀先转头喊小翠，拉长了音调，小翠小跑着进来，只见房间几乎损毁一半，想着崔先生要付好大一笔钱，又迈着小脚跑下去。

尹净汉下榻的时候光着脚，踩到了玻璃渣也浑然不觉，敲了洪知秀的门才开始喊痛，洪知秀骂了句冤家，放人进来，一面嘟囔着明日要去医馆拿药，冷不丁，喃喃自语就断了音，尹净汉对上洪知秀的突然发了光的眼睛，突然也怔住了。

两人隔日出了院子，坐一辆黄包车去医馆，拉车的人洪知秀极熟。车出了花街，洪知秀和尹净汉一起看街上光景，他们做衣服的铺面，买点心的铺面，等到了药铺，洪知秀跳下车，让车夫不必等，却见到车夫欲言又止的表情。

车夫对他们院子的人都还尊敬，出入都是他接他送，此刻黑黄的面上难堪起来，“少爷，这世道，我们都活一日是一日，能活下来，就不错了。”

尹净汉偏头看见旁边巷子里断肢的乞丐和年幼的只裹了一层布的小孩，噤了声。

洪知秀拉拉尹净汉的袖子，“净汉。”

尹净汉捏捏洪知秀的手，转头笑笑，“我们只是怕大夫拖时间，耽误你拉生意，你要是愿意等自然最好。”

洪知秀捏着药膏和尹净汉又上了车，车往回走，洪知秀喊了句停，尹净汉转头瞧他，洪知秀指指衣铺，“我上回才裁了一身衣服，我去瞧瞧做好了没。”

尹净汉和洪知秀上了二楼，洪知秀攥着成衣的盘扣，忽然心里止不住的失落，撂了衣服生闷气，尹净汉冲老板笑笑，将人拉进试衣间里。

两人在昏暗的幕间里额头抵着额头，鼻尖相触，彼此都是冰凉的，手指慢慢扣紧，洪知秀闭上眼睛，好像淹没在无边黑暗里。尹净汉将衣服盘扣解开，见人不动，又摸摸洪知秀的脸。冷不丁摸到一点潮湿温热来。

他们沉默下来，良久，洪知秀夺了衣服套上，赌气一样套上去，衣服也没解开，崩得浑身难受，复又被洪知秀扒下来，砸进尹净汉怀里。

话出口带了哭音，“我们还能做什么，倒不如一头栽死。”

尹净汉将衣服拎在手边，将洪知秀的手攥进手心，“生死无所谓，可是我还想再护一护你，我不会跟他走的。”

洪知秀偏过脸不瞧他，“你说得好听。”

你说得好听，我还要和你隔着墙壁牵手多久。

尹净汉等人气儿喘匀了牵人掀了帘子，洪知秀沉默跟在尹净汉身后，觉得好委屈好无助。下了车，听得车夫说一句今天立春了，尹净汉才醒悟过来，呼出一口白雾，去牵洪知秀冰凉的手。

午后洪知秀同尹净汉窝在榻上望窗外的人间，河边几株梅花开得正好，洪知秀扒在窗台上，褂子也没穿好，尹净汉随手捻了花瓶里插的花骨朵去惹人后颈的皮肉。洪知秀痒极了转脸将人压倒在床上挠痒痒，一边赌气喊不要梅花。

尹净汉连连讨饶好容易捉了人的手，两人闹够了又躺回去，洪知秀打了个哆嗦，尹净汉将被子掖好，伸手关了窗子。

“今天立春，天还冷着呢”

洪知秀缩进被子里，等着尹净汉也进被子扯着人，两手两脚都抱上去，像落水的人死死抓住漂浮的木板。

“我想看桃花。”洪知秀闷声闷气这样说着。

尹净汉拍拍人的背，“快了。”

冬日里，人们渴望走出寒冬，每日在心里期盼着春日，春日就在眼前了，所以有了在冬日里的立春，如同他们一样，也曾多次试探，试探着深呼吸踏出深渊。

可深渊之外，还是深渊。

洪知秀闭上眼睛，两人都在这深沉的世界，薄得可怜，他们努力相依在一起，想要变得厚实。尹净汉笑笑，鼻息喷在洪知秀耳尖。

“我娘和我讲，勾栏院里出来的那些鸳鸯，都是烂命鸳鸯。”尹净汉摸上枕边人颤抖的睫毛，“我原不信，勾栏院出什么鸳鸯。”

“现在我信了，我们就是一对烂命鸳鸯。”

洪知秀和尹净汉并排躺着，望屋顶的雕花木头，闭上眼是透了光的黑暗，洪知秀想，要是这房梁的木头砸下来就好了，两个烂命鸳鸯，并做一双，一命呜呼去见阎王。


End file.
